


Simple Things

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The moment was simple, but like all the other simple things, Tadashi couldn’t ask for much better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this for my birthday tomorrow as a self-indulgent birthday present for myself, but then I got 2500 tumblr followers and I got impatient so here you guys go!

“Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi didn’t want to wake up. There was no good reason to. It was a Sunday morning and he was wrapped up tight in a warm bundle of blankets and body heat. He could stay here for the rest of the day. Or forever.

“Yamaguchi, wake up.”

Tadashi slowly cracked his eyes open, staring at the blank expanse of ceiling above his head. It was dark, and he couldn’t make much out of his surroundings. It was all black or very dark gray. 

“What’s taking you so long?” Tadashi felt a little shove against his shoulder, probably trying to prompt him to sit up. “We’re not going to make it.”

“Well, excuse me for being a normal person who doesn’t want to wake up at 5 AM on a Sunday.” Tadashi stretched his arms up over his head as he rolled up to a sitting position.

“Fair enough.” Kei smirked from his spot next to him and leaned back against the wall. “You’re free to go back to sleep after this.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be light out then, I won’t be able to.” Tadashi frowned.

Kei just rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked over to open the blinds. Despite this being Tadashi’s house, Kei had been here enough times that it didn’t matter who acted like the typical host or guest. The sky was a dark navy blue outside, with little tiny twinkles of stars shining through. But waves of pink and orange started to poke out over the horizon, evident of what was to come.

“Why did you want to watch the sunrise, anyway?” Tadashi asked. 

“I don’t know.” Kei sat down with a shrug. “It wasn’t unbearably early for once.”

“Not true.”

“You always wake up at noon if you have the chance, your opinion doesn’t count.”

“That’s not fair!”

Kei didn’t take his eyes off the sky outside the window. “This’ll be worth it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Tadashi leaned his head on Kei’s shoulder and felt it get stiff and tense for a second at the initial contact before the muscles relaxed and Tadashi could really lean into it. It was a little bony, but Tadashi knew the most cushiony spot to rest his head, considering the amount of experience he had with this.

“Don’t go to sleep yet,” Kei whispered.

“I’m not, don’t worry.” Tadashi smiled. 

“Okay.” Kei wrapped his arm around Tadashi’s other shoulder and Tadashi was even more compelled to fall asleep than he was before. He leaned into Kei’s chest, which was warm and extremely comfortable, and he felt like he could stay here for at least a few hours.

The sun started to peek out over the horizon, and Tadashi could clearly see Kei’s eyes light up along with it. It was weird seeing this side of him, without the wall of sarcastic defensiveness that he usually built up around himself, but Tadashi was glad for every chance to see it that he got.

The sky was now a swirl of pink and orange that stretched as far as Tadashi could see, dotted with pristine white clouds. The sun gave everything a slightly pink glow, and Kei’s face was brightly lit in the early morning sunlight. 

The moment was simple, but like all the other simple things, Tadashi couldn’t ask for much better. There was nothing extravagant to worry about; it was just the two of them, and that was all they really needed. It was just like it always had been.

“It’s pretty,” Tadashi whispered. 

“Yeah, I know, that’s the point.”

Tadashi laughed. “So you’re all-business all the time, huh, Tsukki?”

Kei didn’t answer.

“I guess I’m taking that as a yes.” Tadashi shrugged Kei’s arm off of his shoulder and leaned up to close his eyes and kiss him on the cheek. As soon as he opened his eyes again, Kei’s entire face was a bright tomato red and his eyes were wide as saucers. Tadashi tried his hardest not to show his amusement, but he broke at the last possible second. He snorted.

Kei looked up at him for a second, expression almost completely blank, and Tadashi wondered what he had in store for him that could possibly serve as adequate revenge. Tadashi could usually read him like a book, but not this time. He had no way of knowing what was about to happen.

With his face lit up by a sunlit glow, Kei didn't say a word as he reached one hand up to cup Tadashi's cheek, still stoic as ever. But he, too, closed his eyes when he leaned in for the kiss, which was just what an early-morning kiss should be: lips lazily brushing against each other, cheeks lit up by the warm colors of the sunrise, eyes half-lidded or closed entirely like they're resisting the temptation of another few hours of sleep. The two of them drew this out much longer than it needed to be, leaning into each other like they could do this in their sleep - which, to be fair, they probably could - and blearily but blissfully staring into each other's eyes when they pulled away.

"Good morning." Kei smirked, looking back out at the sunrise.

"Morning," Tadashi drawled, smiling as he leaned over onto Kei's shoulder again and closed his eyes.

"You're going to mess up my shoulder from putting all your weight on it, at least move over to my other side once in a while."

Tadashi paused for a second, deciding whether to take him up on his offer. "Nope."

"Why are you so stubborn today?"

"It's early." Tadashi grinned without opening his eyes. "And who can we blame for that?"

Kei sucked in a breath before he sighed, reaching for Tadashi's hand and lacing their fingers together. "Fine, fine. You can go back to sleep now."

Tadashi giggled. "This was nice, though."

"That's what I was going for."

Just as Tadashi felt himself start to nod off, he felt another tiny kiss on the top of his head and instinctively smiled, thankful for all these small and simple things.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! I'm on tumblr at [hanwritesstuff](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com) (writing) or [violist-yamaguchi](http://violist-yamaguchi.tumblr.com) (the one that has 2500 followers)


End file.
